


He's Been Waiting for Us

by Twinkletalon



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: Gen, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, and it takes him an entire week to talk to all seven of his friends, everyone's having a good time until akira metaphorically slaps them to wake them up, i have FEELINGS about everyone's ideal realities, spoilers for the beginning of the third semester!!! so through Janurary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletalon/pseuds/Twinkletalon
Summary: The Phantom Thieves were celebrating their New Year's break with their friends and family, without a care in the world. They saved all of Tokyo from the threat in Mementos and now everything was over....Everything was perfect.(But it really wasn't.)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	He's Been Waiting for Us

Morgana was concerned to say the least. He was concerned about his best friend, his trustworthy leader, and his confidant Akira. He knew something was wrong, and had for a few days now. Ever since the New Year, the usually aloof teen had withdrawn into himself. 

He was sitting in the attic above Leblanc, waiting for Akira to come back, and had been for a while. Morgana was worried, anxiously biting his fingernails. It’s like Akira couldn’t even bear to look at him anymore. 

Late into the evening, Akira finally came back. He perked up at the sound of the bell ringing from the front door. The young man carefully pulled up his cardigan and tried to act like he wasn’t just sitting on the couch waiting for the very person who was walking up the stairs right now. Akira’s eyes landed on him first (Morgana totally hadn’t planned that by sitting on the couch instead of waiting on the much more comfy bed, and no one would know), but as soon as they did...Akira hastily brought his gaze to the floor with a clouded look in his eyes. 

Okay, _now_ he was positive that something was wrong. 

Morgana tried to rack his brain as to what could have possibly gone wrong in the past three days for Akira to be like this. Nothing immediately came to mind, aside from the obvious answer being that they recently killed the god of control himself. But, that couldn't be it. If it was something to do with their Phantom Thief business, then it would have happened right after Christmas, right? Everything was fine, right? 

He was just about to spit out every single question he had in his mind to Akira when suddenly, a phone started ringing. He could barely give Morgana a reluctant glance before Akira was talking on the phone with someone. If he listened closely enough (with the distance between the two of them, it was sort of a miracle), then he could vaguely catch Akechi’s uncharacteristically angry voice on the other end of the line. 

“Was that Akechi?” He asked, trying not to make it obvious that he was prying. He remembers the way the detective prince all but barged into the cafe yesterday and dragged Akira out like he was his forgotten lover or something. “You two seem to be getting along well lately.” 

The question must have hit right on the mark, because his brother in everything but blood merely sighed at him. Morgana was itching to cheer him up, to distract him from whatever Akechi was trying to pull with him. 

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking. Why don’t us Phantom Thieves all go to a hot spring sometime together this year? How’s it sound?” This time, he wasn’t expecting a response. “No complaints? Perfect! We should ask the rest of the gang soon.” 

Even bringing up hot springs, which he knew even Akira would usually crack a smile over, didn’t work. If anything, Akira’s expression became pained as he finally looked Morgana in the eyes. He hadn’t noticed before, but the once rebellious teen looked lost. 

A tense silence enveloped the two of them. Morgana, trying to understand what was going on. And Akira, not yet willing to bring up whatever it was that was bothering him. 

Plastering on a smile that didn’t feel quite right on his face, he said. “Alright let’s hit the hay for today. I’ll take the sofa, since it seems like we’re both too big for the bed.” 

“You’re one handsome guy.” Desperate to end the conversation there, he almost didn’t catch the sad smile on Akira’s face. 

More surprised than anything else, Morgana shyly brought his hand to the back of his head. “What’s that got to do with anything? I-I mean, I do appreciate the compliment!” 

Akira nodded. “We used to sleep together.” 

It wasn’t a question, but it was true. He answered with confidence. “Yeah! I can still remember how much you hated when I’d curl up on— _Wait_ , curl up on top…? That doesn’t seem right...” 

This was...He must not be remembering something right. He could perfectly picture the feeling of curling up to Akira. Barely registering the dip in the couch to his right, he tried to find the inconsistency. 

“I was captured in Kamoshida’s palace, that’s where we met. When’d we go to Mementos, I’d _transform_ —” Morgana barely suppressed a wince of pain. It’s like something was stopping him from remembering an important detail, but what could it be…

Akira’s resolute voice broke his thoughts. “I know you can do this.” 

Morgana whipped his head to look at the trickster. There was no humor on his face, and if anything he was more serious than he’d seen the other teen in a long time. Like he was waiting in anticipation for something to happen. 

But then he remembered—

(He was looking up, up, and up to see Akira’s shining smile, and everyone else’s barely held back tears. They were standing in the sky above Tokyo, after defeating Yaldabaoth. Something was behind him, and it was glowing reaching for him he had to take it—

“I got to be useful for the humans that I love so much.” His own voice echoed back at him, out of a mouth that he wasn’t controlling. “Nothing could make me happier.”

Wait, _he wasn’t human_ —)

No, no! He was human! He _had_ to be, there had to be something here for him! His hands clenched in his lap, almost to reassure himself that they were still there. 

It made him wonder. What had he expected to be at the end of his arms, if not his hands? 

“S-Sorry, I need to—I’m gonna head out for a bit. Go and think. Yeah, I’ll go do some thinking for a while.” Morgana stood up from the couch. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

He all but ran out of the attic. To escape from whatever it was that triggered that scene to play out in his mind. To use his two legs (he had two legs, he was sure of it!) for something more productive than nothing. 

Morgana couldn’t handle seeing the disappointed look on Akira’s face that he didn’t know how to fix.

* * *

“Woah, woah, woah! You mean you got scouted by that college!?” 

Ryuji Sakamoto couldn’t help but smack his fellow track team member’s head, as little heat as he actually put behind it. He was proud of the recognition he’s gotten from colleges all over the country recently, but it’s not like he’d admit that to his teammates. “Pipe down, idiot! It’s not for sure or nothin’ yet, anyway.” 

“Still, that rules! You even made it onto the podium at nationals!” The teen on his other side was also buzzing with excitement. “I was worried for you a while there, but you bounced back without a problem!” 

They had a laugh about it all, especially after the fact. It was tough at first, sure, but once he got back into practice again it was like a duck taking to the water. Well, he probably shouldn’t use an analogy about swimming to describe running. But whatever. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone lingering by the other side of the school gate. They were wearing a vaguely familiar gray coat…

“Akira! What’re you doing here?” Ryuji made a point of looking around at the all but deserted street. There was no way his leader was just wandering around in the back alleyways by Shujin. “It’s still Winter break dude.” 

“Maybe he was stopping by to congratulate you too?” He was distracted by Nakaoka’s remark. 

“Man, someone sure is popular.” Takeishi fondly jabbed. “We’ll go out to eat after practice, our treat!” 

Ryuji’s stomach growled just thinking about it. “Oooh! That’s nice of you guys, I’ll take an extra large beef bowl with pork! Oh, and miso soup too! Why don’tcha come with us...Akira?” 

He paused in his words, noticing Akira’s more-silent-than-usual attitude. He wasn’t sure what exactly was on his best friend’s face that gave it away, but something was up. Akira’s soft grin didn’t quite reach his eyes, despite how much he must have overheard about the college Ryuji had been scouted by. 

And it’s not like he didn’t expect Akira to not be going to some hotshot school for university either, but it’s almost like the information didn’t register. Which was even weirder cause this was Akira, who _never_ missed anything important. Especially when it came to his friends. 

There was something else on Akira’s mind, then. 

“You’re happy that you can run now?” He asked Ryuji. His voice was strangely dispassionate, like he was talking through a filter. 

He faltered, not really expecting that question of all things. “Huh, y-yeah! Of course, but...What’s up all of a sudden?”

“Do you like this reality?” 

“D-Do I like it? Haha, what’re you talking about?” The phrasing threw him off. Ryuji’s known Akira for almost an entire year now, and his attitude was wrong. _Wrong_ in the sense that right now he felt less like he was talking with his friend Akira, and more like he was talking to his leader Joker. It was like Akira was trusting him to figure something out on his own, and not telling him directly. Oh, two can play at that game. “I guess I did a helluva lot of growing last year. If it weren’t for that, I’d be a totally different person right now.” 

He was being vague on purpose. A lot of the stuff they did last year was Phantom Thief stuff, but Nakaoka and Takeishi were standing right next to him. “All the shit we did...huh? Where’d we meet again? It was in front of the station by school, then…” 

Any way he tried to think about it, he was drawing up a blank. Like this was a test question and he had no idea what they’d even studied for in class. No matter how hard he tried, it just wasn’t coming back to him. “ _Hold up_ , something’s wrong here.” 

Akira’s shoulders visibly relaxed (how out of it was he to not notice that sooner?), and this time as his lips pulled back up into his usual smirk it was reflected in the way that his eyes gleamed. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

He wasn’t really done trying to figure out whatever the hell was going on, so he barely responded. “Uh, sure.” 

But then all he could think about was—

(“It’s now or never! Here goes-!” There was water everywhere. This was Shido’s palace, but it was sinking. He remembers that part, but everyone was panicking. He was panicking, but a face that he wasn’t controlling smiled at them all anyway. 

Then he was running and running and he hadn’t been able to run before in Kamoshida’s palace and there’s nothing proving that he’d be able to run now. He was the fastest of them after all. But if he was worried about _his leg_ then—)

Ryuji almost lost his balance, his right leg caving in to an injury that had fully healed months ago. He braced one hand against his thigh, and brought the other to clutch at his head. “W-what was, the hell was that…?” 

Akira held his gaze firm, unwavering in his certainty about whatever the hell just happened to him. Did Akira do that to him? No, no of course his best friend wouldn’t try to psych him out with some bullshit like that. But that vision felt less like a vision and more like something he should have remembered. 

“What happened at the station, Sakamoto?” 

“Uh... _Nothin’!_ Absolutely nothing!” He shook his leg to get rid of the phantom pains. “Speaking of nothing, I’ve gotta get back to practice. See ya!” 

Pushing his teammates past the gate was harder than he thought it would be. Not because they resisted him, but because he was running away from Akira’s bittersweet smile.

* * *

“ _Ohmygod_ you did it Shiho!! I knew you could!” Ann Takamaki could help but gush at her best friend, eager to see her so strong even through these past cold winter months. 

The teen in question blushed at the compliment. “It’s all thanks to you supporting me, I really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t try to give me all the credit, you’re just finally getting recognized for the talent that you’ve always had.” She lightly bumped Shiho’s shoulder, careful not to jostle her too much. Their heavy winter coats took away a lot of the omph at least. She just couldn’t wait to share the good news with everyone! 

Speaking of everyone, “Oh Akira! I can’t believe it, how long have you been standing there? Come on, get over here!” 

She just now realized that their fearless leader had been standing in the middle of the busy market passageway without a care in the world. Or at least that’s what she thought, until her and Shiho walked over to him and he met them in the middle. Something was off about the way that his eyes lingered on Shiho. Not in a creepy way necessarily (if he’d been doing that then it wouldn’t matter if he was their leader or not, he would be on the ground), but in a curious way. Like he couldn’t quite believe that she was standing there. 

“It's...been a while since you last saw Shiho, right?” She tried out, aware that the two of them have barely exchanged introductions as far as she was aware. 

Ever the one to be polite, the young volleyball player gave Akira a quick bow. “Long time no see, Kurusu-kun. Do you remember me?” 

“Shiho Suzui...of course I remember you.” He mumbled. The glare on his glasses kept Ann from seeing his eyes clearly, but she got the hint that he might have been doing that on purpose. 

“Wow, since I transferred to another school so early on in the semester, I didn’t think you’d remember me!” 

Ann scoffed. “He _has_ to remember you. Practically all I talk about is how good my BFF is at volleyball.” 

“I-It’s not that impressive, Ann…”

“Duh, you were _only_ the MVP at that meet the other day! Not only on the starting lineup, but you _just had to_ go and score more points than anybody else on the team!” She couldn’t help but tease her a little bit. “It’s absolutely no wonder that you’re the star of the team. Gosh, I’m so proud of you!” 

All of this excitement was genuine, and Ann was sure that she meant every single word. But something about the regretful look in Akira’s eyes made her think that she hasn’t exactly said these words out loud to Shiho’s face before. But, she’s been best friends with Shiho for years, and she’s always complimented her on her skills in volleyball before, hasn’t she?

“—after a lot of begging to my parents of course. It’ll be great to be back at Shujin again. Right, Ann?” 

She must have blanked out for a moment, because both Shiho and Akira were looking at her expectantly. Well, Shiho’s face was open and inviting, asking but not forcing her to join in on her first proper conversation with the illusive transfer student. 

But Akira’s face was different. 

It was almost like he was egging her on, a laid back smirk on his face concealed what Ann was almost positive was the same thing he tried to hide from her behind his glasses earlier. But, at the same time it felt like he wanted her to know that he was hiding something. 

“I feel like, well everything’s just perfect!” She gave her award winning smile, not quite believing it herself. 

“Is it everything you wished for?” 

“Is it...What does that mean, Akira? Of course it is—” Ann cut herself off, but it didn’t feel like she was in control of it, either. She tried to say something else, to explain that something just wasn’t clicking. But nothing came out. 

“Do you prefer things this way?” 

“T-This way… I mean, you and Shiho are here, and everything’s going great…” So why does it feel so wrong? No, Ann pushes past her own doubts and blurts out. “It’s definitely better than the alternative where we— _Wait_ , huh!?” 

Akira gets a dangerous glint in his eyes, but it’s more encouraging than even he probably realizes. That’s the leader she knows. It urges her to continue talking, and to ignore whatever it was in her throat stopping her from doing it. 

“I remember...Something being so important that I was willing to die for it, something that cornered me into submission. But then I met everyone and then…” She trails off, not quite able to remember what happened next. It comes as a shock to her, considering how important she knew this was, so why can’t she remember? 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

She awkwardly chuckled, resisting the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. “What does that mean?” 

But then she knew what he meant—

(“Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die!” She’s angry, and there’s a burning fire within her that she can barely contain. Ann is standing in the school gymnasium, with dozens of other students around her. Shiho is nowhere to be found. 

There’s a man kneeling on the stage, one she only vaguely recognizes. But for some reason even the slightest look at his face makes her want to punch it. Or to do worse with Carmen’s power. 

“You have no right to run from this!” Ann’s burning she’s on fire with rage and Kamoshida will atone for his sins or _die by her burning hellfire_ —) 

Ann gasped, suddenly aware of just how hard she was gripping her bag. “I-I just…” 

Shiho, her best friend to the end, was at her side immediately. “Ann!? What’s wrong, are you okay?” 

“Oh, um. I’m fine!” Ann relaxed her stone hard grip and conjoined their hands. “I think I’m just tired. Why don’t we go find somewhere to sit and relax for a bit?” 

Akira’s gaze met hers head on with no hesitation. He nodded to her, answering her wordless question like it was nothing. 

“I’m sorry Akira! I’ll call you later.” 

She barely gets through the apology before she’s dragging Shiho away from Akira and anywhere else. Anywhere that doesn’t make her surprised to see Shiho standing next to her.

* * *

Yusuke Kitagawa has always appreciated art. The act was only heightened by the fact that he could now stand confidently in front of the Sayuri as it hung on proud display for the world to see. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts in fact, that he didn’t realize that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was walking towards him until Akira was standing directly next to him. 

“Ah, so you came as well Akira.” The other teen was still wearing his heavy winter coat. He must have just arrived at the exhibition then. “To think I was just about to contact you. My mother’s painting is finally receiving the public attention that it deserves. It’s on display for this week only, so I’m glad that we have this chance to view it together.” 

He took in Akira’s steadfast gaze, his eyes barely leaving the painting of his mother hanging on the wall. It was almost as though Akira couldn’t believe that it was here at all, not that Yusuke didn’t share the same sentiment. 

“...I truly am blessed.” He admitted. “I’ve waited so long to see this painting here. My drive to create a masterpiece of this caliber grows stronger the longer I gaze upon it. But thanks to my sensei’s patronage, I am brought closer to being able to paint such an impactful work each day. Nothing in the world could make me happier at this moment.” 

Art has _always_ been his passion, and it will continue to be for as long as he was alive. The opportunities that he has been given only allow him to realize that passion into reality. However, Akira must have thought differently, for his face twisted from it’s usually calm appearance into one of thinly veiled anger. 

“And, whose patronage was that?” Akira whispered. It took Yusuke a moment to realize that it sounded less like a question founded in curiosity and one more so in spite. 

“My sensei, of course. Madarame.” He didn’t understand why Akira had to clarify that they've spoken much before about his teachings. “Even after my mother’s passing, my sensei never stopped advocating her work to the public.” 

He had no problems boasting about his sensei to Akira, but something rang hollow in his words that even he couldn’t understand. For some reason, he hadn’t questioned why Sayuri hasn’t been on display before, if sensei has always loved his mother's work…

“Not only that, he took me in and cared for me when I lost my only family!” Yusuke declared proudly, pointedly ignoring his doubts. “I truly cannot thank him enough.” 

Yet, his affirmations did nothing to calm the growing storm in Akira’s eyes. Worried for his close friend, Yusuke sought his brain for something to ease his friend’s mind. 

“Ah, I just had a wonderful idea! Why don’t you come join us for dinner later today? Sensei has been very interested in meeting you for a while now. Don’t worry, he’ll even pay for the meal.” Sensei was generous with his wealth like that, he knew that for a fact and still. Something in the corner of his mind thought that something wasn’t quite right with the way Akira stared meaningfully between him and the Sayuri. 

“Must everything be perfect?” Akira spoke, nonchalantly putting his hands in his coat pockets. 

Yusuke crossed his arms in thought. “Well, I wouldn’t say that everything has to be perfect at all times, but...What’s this about, all of a sudden?” 

The teen tilted his head towards the painting they both came here to see. “Where else could that be?” 

“ _What_ are you saying?” He held back a sigh of frustration, not understanding what mind games Akira was trying to play. “Where else could it—No, wait. I can clearly remember it hanging up at Leblanc, and…” 

And, nothing came to his mind. It’s almost as though something had erased whatever memory Yusuke was trying to bring to the forefront of his mind. He was certain he could picture the Sayuri hanging up in the cafe that his friend lived above, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember the context in which he saw that. Akira at least looked understanding of his answer. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

That did nothing to help his current confused state. “What is...Could I be making the same mistake as I did before?” _Before_ what, he thought. 

But then his heart went cold—

(“To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires.” Yusuke’s staring at the Sayuri in his hands. He’s standing in Shibuya, at a crossing he remembers going to for Phantom Thief meetings. Although he’d never be so bold as to bring a famous painting like the Sayuri to a place like that willingly. 

“The only saving grace is that my mother will never know what transpired.” He hears his own voice echo back at him. What had transpired to make him think that?

What was that about _distorted desires_ —)

Yusuke flinched, not willing or maybe not even able to connect that scene to anything in his current memories. “Akira, I-I…” 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves didn’t look phased in the slightest, but the calming smile on his face didn’t reassure Yusuke for once. A twisting feeling in his gut forced him to look away. 

“I’m sorry. But I’d like to be alone for now.” He needed to...do something. Something, anything else then whatever Akira was trying to make him do. To make him remember. 

He just needed some time.

* * *

Makoto Nijima was spending the day with her sister walking around the city and taking in the sights. It wasn’t something that either of them usually did together, but the mere novelty of it made both of them happy regardless. 

It was when they just got off of the subway in Shibuya that she spotted Akira urgently scanning his subway pass as he tried to catch their attention. Well, Sae noticed him first and lightly tugged on her sleeve to point her attention to him. 

“Oh Akira! What a coincidence.” She said, even though something in the back of her mind told her that their meeting wasn’t quite so coincidental. “We were just doing a bit of shopping.” 

That train of thought brought her back to the real reason that her and her sister decided to go out today. “But soon, we’re going to celebrate our dad receiving the superintendent general award!” 

Her father had always inspired her to be a hard worker. And his efforts had finally been recognized by his company, which in her opinion was long overdue. Makoto remembers bragging to the Phantom Thieves when it first happened like a little girl. Although, no one faulted her for it. Which made Akira’s surprised reaction to it all the more suspicious. 

“Your dad is?” He mumbled, almost stumbling over the second word. Like it was out of place to speak about her father. 

Sae took her hesitation to respond as a sign to speak up. “Come on Makoto. You don’t need to raise your voice over it. Remember dad telling you earlier to act like it’s no big deal?” 

“I-I’m sorry…” She said. “I couldn’t help it! I’m just so thrilled for him! He’s finally getting the recognition that he deserves.” 

“Well, I do feel the same way.” Her sister chuckled. “But don’t we have some groceries to pick up before we head home?” 

Makoto nodded. “I wonder what dad would like me to cook…I made miso soup for your birthday.” 

“And we had fried mackerel for yours. I can still remember how you pestered dad for it until he gave in and cooked it for you.” 

“I-I didn’t pester him about it! He’s the one who asked me what I wanted for my birthday!” She could feel her face heating up at the accusation. Their light hearted banter almost made her forget that Akira was standing right in front of them. Which was _odd_ , even in front of Sae she never got lost in her memories like that. 

“That reminds me. What brings you all the way out here, Akira? I’m sorry that we’re keeping you here in this subway terminal.” 

“It’s alright, Makoto.” He spoke, but his eyes told a different story. Something dark was lurking in his vision, something that usually only came forth in the Metaverse. As Akira’s self proclaimed second in command, that look in his eyes put her mind on red alert. 

“A-are you absolutely sure? Well, that’s good then…” She couldn’t just ask him what was going on with her sister right beside them. 

“Enjoying the family time?” 

“Hm, well of course.” Her response was blunt, as though Akira should know by now that she’d always want to spend time with her family. With sis and dad…

“You and Sae are getting along just fine?” 

She hesitantly glanced between her sister and Akira, trying to seek out exactly what was going on. “Yes, just as well as we’ve always been. Even when she’s busy at work she always has my back. I couldn’t thank her enough for all the—”

If everything she just said was true, when why did she instinctively not expose her back to Sae, as though she was a _threat?_

“Wait...something’s wrong. Mom died, so dad raised us alone. And sis…” Something wasn’t adding up, and it wasn’t just the expectant look in Akira’s eyes that stopped her from falling back onto her previous assumption that everything was fine. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“Huh?” Makoto gasped. “What are you _saying?_ ” 

But then she realized—

(“I’ll be okay.” She was sitting down at home, on the couch while the TV was playing some news channel in the background. The atmosphere was crushing her, like their apartment wasn't the carefree place that she thought it should be. 

“...I finally found a place where I belong.” Makoto admitted, but not through her control. She could feel all of the passionate drive deep within her soul to fight back and push on, but something was blocking her from fully remembering what exactly that drive was. 

And _where was dad_ —)

Makoto almost stumbled in place, reluctantly rubbing her forehead where the memory hurt her the most. “I-I just…” 

“Makoto, what’s wrong?!” Sae asked, with all the love and concern that a sister should have. Sae was always loving towards her, so why did it shake her to the core?

“Oh...no I’m sorry. It’s nothing, sis.” But it certainly was something. Akira must know what was happening, but her mind was getting jumbled just trying to piece everything back together the way it should have been.

... _Should have been?_

“Sorry, Akira.” She reluctantly said. “We have more shopping to do. I’ll see you later.” 

Makoto walked away without another word, leaving Sae in the dust. But that barely mattered to her right now. It mattered that something was missing. It mattered that she found it difficult to let her guard down when she stood next to her sister. 

She needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

“Woah there—I thought you just came here to buy a video game?” Sojiro exclaimed. 

Futaba Isshiki whined at her surrogate father figure in dismay. Them and her mom were standing in front of an electronics store, which totally sold video games! But, she may have been glancing back towards the high tech computer rigs instead of looking for what they actually went out to buy. 

“But, but can’t you feel it?! All the limited editions and gaming gear…” She huffed and theatrically crossed her arms in anger. “It’s the store’s fault for being a one-stop shopping emporium for gamers! Soooo~?”

“No ma’am.” Her mom said without missing a beat. “Do you think I get supplemental grants with nothing but puppy dog eyes?” 

Futaba sighed. “Aww, my case was dismissed from the get go…”

It was then that Sojiro perked up and looked behind mom. Someone was standing there all alone. “Oh hey, look who stumbled into us.” 

There was Akira, stumbling around her mom and glancing between her, mom, and Sojiro like he was shocked that they were all here together. Although, Futaba was distracted again by Sojiro playfully jabbing her shoulder. “Come on, why dontcha join us for lunch? Futaba was just about to pick something out, right Futaba?” 

“Oh, what a thoughtful gentleman. Hear that, Futaba? Sojiro’s going to treat us all out to lunch.” Mom hid a mischievous smirk behind her hand, like she was trying to be polite and failing miserably. She matched it with one of her own. 

Sojiro looked helplessly between the two of them. “H-Hey! Don’t go putting words in my—”

“Really!?” Futaba whipped her head around and gave the same puppy-eyes to the man. Unlike her mom, Sojiro could never resist them. “Then, back to Leblanc people! It’s curry time!” 

“Um, but you eat that all the time though…?” He mused, not actually refusing it. 

“That’s ‘cause it’s the _best!_ ” 

“You really can’t get enough of the curry, can you?” Mom smiled, stepping over to wrap her arm around Futaba’s shoulders. “I mean, she does have a point.” 

The curry chef brightened up at mom’s praise. “Heh, thanks for the glowing review.” 

Then she remembered the fourth person here. It’s weird, it was almost like she forgot that he was even there to begin with. Which was even weirder, how could she forget her brother figure? 

“Sounds good, Akira? I know that you know how awesome Sojiro’s curry is!” Futaba grinned at the other teen, but he didn’t look interested in the curry at all. She knew what he looked like whenever they brought up Sojiro’s cooking, and it wasn’t whatever was on his face right now. Her enthusiasm weakened a bit when she noticed his clenched fists and plastered on smile. But mom and Sojiro didn’t seem to notice that anything was wrong. 

“It’s his most cherished dish.” Akira eventually forced out. 

The way that he said that was ringing in her ears. “Yup! Sojiro makes it with his coffee, and mom helped to improve its flavor, too!... _huh?_ ” 

Something’s not right. Sojiro’s curry was special, it was her favorite dish of his, but why would it be his most cherished one? Mom was always around to help him make it anyway, so...Mom was always…

It’s like her brain isn't working properly or something. Some neuron somewhere just wasn’t firing properly, and no matter what she thought about it wasn't making any connection in her head. 

“You have to move on, Futaba.” Akira pled. 

She didn’t understand why he was being so serious about the curry, but… “W-Well, yeah! After all, I’ve grown up a bunch lately! Wait, what do you mean by ‘move on’?”

Akira didn’t elaborate any further, which ruffled her feathers to put it gently. His gaze was expectant, but not harsh. He understood that she could do whatever he asked of her, but apparently this was her battle to fight alone. 

“I still don't get it...C’mon, why won’t you just tell me what’s up?” Doesn't mean that she won’t accept his silence easily though. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

The dark cloud over Akira’s eyes snapped her back into reality, or whatever reality she was currently in, because she didn’t understand in what reality her family could be all together and perfect like this and still not feel right. 

But then it came flooding back—

(“I won’t let those distorted desires deceive me anymore!” Futaba was standing on top of what looked like a pyramid, defiantly screaming at a huge monster. One of her eyes was closed, and her legs were trembling under the weight of her own body. She can never remember being this weak before…

She was definitely in the Metaverse, but the palace wasn’t any that she recognized from her time as a Phantom Thief. She wasn’t in her Metaverse outfit either, just her normal clothes. But Futaba felt Necronomicon’s presence in her head, comfortin her and fueling her desire to fight back for once in her life!

Just as the mouth she wasn’t really in control of was about to speak again, she finally got a good look at the monster in front of her. 

T-The monster’s face _w-was_ —) 

Futaba stumbled back, all but yelling in her confusion. “What _WAS_ that!?” 

Sojiro took notice immediately, at her side without pause. “Are you alright? You two are getting weird.” He must be thinking of their Phantom Thief business, she thought. And while that vision...thing obviously took place in a palace, she had no idea what it really meant. 

Her mom attempted to ease the sudden tension between her and Akira. “Could this be a case of raging hormones? Look how serious the two of them have gotten.” 

Akira never stopped looking at her, not even to acknowledge Sojiro’s heated glare. He must have known, she knew for a fact that something funny was going on. But this was all too much! Futaba whipped her head over to look at her mom (certain that she was healthy and definitely not a monster) but she couldn’t stop her wince when all she could think about was the hot desert air swirling around her. 

“Umm...It’s nothing mom! Akira must have something better to do than bother us, right!? I assume so! Well, see ya!” 

She ducked underneath Sojiro’s outstreched arm and booked it into a random direction away from mom, away from Akira, and away from that nagging feeling in her brain telling her that none of this could possibly be real.

* * *

Haru Okumura was a girl who loved to walk around shopping malls and districts. It was less about the actual shopping aspect of the trip, and more about who she was spending her time with. 

Well, she didn’t have many opportunities to visit Kichijoji in the first place, especially not with her father, so she was treasuring the small moments with him as much as she could. 

“The amount of pedestrian traffic here is well within our threshold.” Even if her father had to turn everything they did into a business venture. Haru laughed to herself, willing to admit that she had the tendency to do exactly the same thing when she was with her friends. “This would make a fine location for your new store.” 

She hummed, subtly scanning the many people surrounding them. “I agree. The research says this community is most interested in high-quality ingredients and a modern store design. Perhaps this location can focus more on organic produce, and a simple but elegant interior design…” 

Haru was so caught up in thinking about possible store layouts and development sites that she almost missed the boy walking past her and her father. 

“Oh, Akira? I didn't expect to run into you here of all places.” 

“What are you up to?” The easygoing smile on his face almost convinced her that he was asking a harmless question, but Haru also noticed the way he tried to present himself between her and her father (who for his credit, hardly seemed to care about her leader’s uncharacteristically protective attitude). The dark cloud over his eyes put her on edge. Whatever Akira would ask of her she was ready to perform, he _was_ the leader of the Phantom Thieves after all. Yet, for some reason she worriedly looked back at her father. 

“I’m helping out my father today!” She explained enthusiastically. Even though technically they were treating this as a business venture, it was more like him and Haru having a relaxing day out on the town. “We’re here to inspect a potential site for a new company store.” 

“Is this a friend of yours?” Her father asked. Akira still wouldn’t let up on his harsh glare on him, which she was sure he picked up on immediately. He was trying to be diplomatic though, which she appreciated. 

It made her wonder why Akira, of all people (who she knew to be forgiving to everyone deserving of it), was staring at her father like that. Like he’d done something horribly _wrong._

Haru straightened up, matching her father’s business-like tone. “Yes, he’s been a great friend to me. He’s an underclassman at my school.” 

Father raised an eyebrow dramatically. “Oho! To think you’d have a male friend Haru!” But then his voice went low. “...Or are you truly ‘just friends’ with him?” 

“Geez father! Don’t jump to conclusions like that!” She gasped, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Calm down, Haru. I was merely teasing.” The lighthearted tone in his voice somehow seems out of place, considering her friend’s carefully controlled neutral expression. “But still...were such a man like that to appear in your life, make sure you tell me right away, understand?” 

Haru smirked at her father. “Oh, is that jealousy I’m detecting?”

“It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen Haru like this.” He said, turning to fully address Akira. “You must truly be a wonderful friend to her. Please continue to be good to her, as you have been. After all, my daughter’s happiness is my own happiness.” 

“Father…” It’s almost as though he clearly said exactly what she wanted to hear him say when he first met Akira. And while he initially wished that thought made her stomach grow warm, instead it made her fill with _dread._

She loved her father dearly after all. Haru wanted him to get along with all of her friends, but some small part in the back of her mind whispered that it was all too good to be true. 

Searching for something to take her thoughts off that horrible revelation, she subconsciously met Akira’s gaze. He nodded at her, the darkness that was once there gone entirely when he looked at her. 

“Oh, would you care to do something together, Akira-kun? We have a bit of free time! So, we could do something like grab coffee.” 

Not electing to answer her question directly, he instead gestured to the man at her side. “He’s a great father, isn’t he?” 

“Yes! He is, thank you.” She beamed. “Although, he can get a bit overprotective at times. But, he’s honest and caring...He really is my ideal father.” 

“Has your dream come true, then?” 

“My...dream? Oh no, I wouldn’t call my life anything so drastic.” Ignoring the Phantom Thief aspect of her life, but she kept all of that away from her father for a reason she couldn’t quite remember. “After all, my life’s been so _busy_ lately that I can barely handle what’s on my plate, so—”

Haru fumbled with her words for a moment. She has no reason to be busy right now, what with her father taking control of the family business himself. ”W-Wait, I just…” 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

She looked up at Akira in shock, not quite understanding the sentiment. “O-Oh, okay.” 

But then she lost the air in her lungs—

(“What happiness can be gained through crushing the hearts of others!?” Haru cried out, not in control of her own voice. 

She could feel the familiar weight of the feathered hat from her Metaverse outfit. She was standing in a space station, with Mona at her side. The desperate cries of her fellow thieves were muffled by what she shouldn’t have known was a barrier trapping them away from her. There was a man in front of her. 

He was the ruler of this palace, she was positive. She was so sure of it and yet she couldn’t believe that it was real. 

It was her father, with _glowing yellow eyes_ —)

“W-What?!” She yelped, flinching away from her father as she imagined the visage of that other fake doppelganger. 

“Haru!? What’s wrong?” The girl immediately felt horrible. That man was not the same as the one in front of her...Of course it wasn’t. That wasn’t her father!

“Ah, it was nothing father! Nothing, really…” 

“You must be getting exhausted from all this surveying. Why don’t we take a break somewhere?” He was always considerate of her, this was the father that she knew him as. 

It was also the father she desperately wished she had. 

Her traitorous thoughts rooted her in place. She couldn’t look at her father, and she definitely couldn’t look at Akira. Seeing this as further proof that he was right, her father took her by the arm (gently, why was she expecting something else?). 

“My apologies for cutting this short—I do hope we’ll have a chance to speak more in the future. Until next time.” 

Haru and her father slowly walked away from Akira’s still form. From the small glaze she was able to send in his direction, underneath the cloudy haze there was a spark of hope in his eyes. 

She just hoped that whatever happened in that vision might have caused it, no matter how much it hurt to admit.

* * *

Sunday evening left Akira Kurusu alone in the attic above Leblanc. 

He had spoken to all of the Phantom Thieves, and it appeared like they all remembered something important about what happened to them in the real world. Not in this, fake constructed reality made by Maruki in some misguided attempt to save humanity from their own faults and failures in life. 

He just wished that it was instantaneous. 

But he could wait. He was their leader, and he needed to put up a strong front for them to rely on when they were uncertain. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like for them, to not recognize the inconsistencies immediately. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted in his pondering by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Akira didn’t bother looking at the caller ID. He only knew one other person who would be calling him at this time of the night anyway. 

“It’s _me._ ” Akechi’s voice projected from the phone. “I’ve uncovered a few things in my investigation this week…” 

Apparently, as he was trying to wake up his friends, the detective prince had been researching their latest (and hopefully final) target. Akechi recounted everything he found out about Maruki, including his various forays into cognitive psience. Akira thoughtlessly engaged in the conversation with Akechi, chiming in whenever he wanted him to clarify a point or simply to react to his statements. 

It was more than he had spoken all week. 

Akechi ended his recount bemoaning the lack of true intel they had on Maruki’s cognition. “But at the very least, he was being honest when he told us that he’d make such revisions, and rather convenient ones at that.” 

“Are you a fan of this reality?” Akira couldn’t help but ask. Everyone else was...

“That’s quite the funny joke.” Akechi growled from the other end of the line. “It makes me want to puke. Remaining in this Maruki-revised reality means living under his thumb forever. And I refuse to live like that, ever again. I’ll be the one to choose my path. That’s how it will continue until the very end.” 

“But what about you, Akira? You saw them all for yourself. How your friends have taken a liking to Maruki’s version of reality. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind after seeing them.” 

For once, he couldn’t answer. 

“Silence, huh? If you’re going to run from this, please tell me as soon as possible. I don’t want any unexpected complications popping up.” It was just like Akechi to bring up both his ability to infiltrate the palace and compare Akira to a nuisance in the same sentence. 

Sometimes, their conversations came as easily as it did back when the both of them would be sitting around in Leblanc playing chess against each other. Despite how different Akechi was now, he still never failed to intrigue him. 

“That takes care of the information I wanted to share with you.” He paused on the call for a moment. “See you soon.” 

“See you in Odaiba.” 

The call ended with little fuss. 

But then all he was left with was the _silence_ —

(It wasn’t until much later, when he and Akechi and Maruki were both in Leblanc trying to find a solution to a problem that no one was willing to budge on, that he considered what his own ideal reality would have been. 

He didn’t have to consider it for long. 

Sitting in the attic, making plans to infiltrate a palace together with Akechi like nothing had happened between them to make them hate each other…

That was his ideal reality—)

**Author's Note:**

> did I see one dialogue box of Akira talking to Morgana and being all vague and trying to subtly tell him that he wasn't human and run with it??? absolutely. Now everyone gets to doubt that the reality they're living in is actually real!! Don't worry, they realize eventually (but it won't be until Ryuji can use it to make a dramatic entrance in the middle of battle lol) 
> 
> also Akechi's mere existence is definitely Akira's ideal reality and that's not properly addressed cause they're both emotionally constipated teenagers?? I have many thoughts about it


End file.
